dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocking and Fucking
Jess' favourite band dies so Spark forms a plan to make a new band with the same name and rock an awesome night. 'Characters' *Red *Trollz0r *Spark *Jess *Blue *Pink *Blink 'Transcript' (Spark and Jess were sitting on a park bench. Jess was listening to music on her iPod while tapping her foot to the music) Jess: (sighs happily) I like this music. Spark: What music? Jess: A band called Rock'n Fuck'n. Their music HAS to be the BEST! Spark: That's cool! (Jess suddenly hears their music at the graveyard) Jess: Huh, guess they like their music. Spark: Umm, Jess. (points to the cemetery) Jess: What? (looks over it and gasps) Oh no.. (runs over to the cemetery) (Spark follows her) Jess: (sees her band members graves) Oh my god... (about to cry) Spark: I'm sorry. Jess: I've been listening to this music since I was a kid... And now my childhood seems ruined! (bursts into tears and runs away) (Spark feels deeply bad for Jess and has a sad expression on his face but starts to get an idea) (THE NEXT DAY) (Trollz0r plays Flame War Xtreme 7000 on his Xcube 7000. Spark bangs on the door) Trollzr0r: Well, you finally knocked. Spark: Trollz0r, this is really urgent. Trollz0r: (challenge accepted) Spit it out man. :Spark: Do you know the band Rock'n Fuck'n? Trollz0r: (aww yeah face) AWW YEAH! Dat's the best band EVAH!! But I heard they died yesterday. (forever alone face) Spark: Can you play any instruments? Trollz0r: Da keyboards bro. Spark: Can you show me? (Trollz0r plays an amazing rhythm on his keyboard) Spark: Woah. Trollz0r: What do ya think bro? Spark: Awsome, I need you to form a band with the exact same name. Trollz0r: If it means replacing my famous band. (challenge accepted) You betcha. Spark: Alright, let's find the others. (cuts to Blue's house) (Blue was playing a small guitar in his room) Pink: Nice tune Blue, I love it. (Spark knocks on Blue's door) (Blink, the one near the door goes toward it) Blink: Whooo is it??? Spark: I'm Blue's friend. I need to talk to him. Blink: Which friend? (Blue opens the door) Blue: Sup Spark. Blue: Sup Spark. Spark: Sup Blue, can you play any instruments? Blue: I can play a guitar. Spark: Okay, I also need a female singer. Blue: Hey Pink! How good can you sing? Pink: (walks downstairs and yawns) Why asking? Spark: We're about to form a band. Pink: Oh really? Spark: Yeah. Pink: Well I could try. (clears throat and starts singing) (2 Minutes Later) Pink: So did you like it? Spark: Wow. What do you think guys? Blue: Amazing. Trollz0r: (aww yea face) Like an angel's voice! Pink: Aww thanks guys. Spark: Pink, your in. Pink: Cool. (at Red's apartment) (Red is drinking beer) Spark: (bangs on the door) Red! Are you in there!? Red: (opens door) Sup dicks and bitch. Spark: Look, can you play any instruments. Because we need a drum player. Red: Drums? (pulls a drum kit out and plays an amazing tune) (1 Minute Later) Red: (pants) So how did I do? Spark: Talk about a pro here. Blue: So we got everyone, now what? (cuts to Spark's house) Spark: Okay guys, I called you all here for a reason. Trollz0r: Why's dat bro? For Rock'n Fuck'n I know. Spark: Oh right. Blue: What's Rock'n Fuck'n? Spark: It's a band that Jess really likes a lot. Pink: And? Spark: The band died. Pink: Poor Jess. Blue: I bet she was upset? Spark: She is, so that's why we're gonna forma band with the same name and about to play in a live concert. Red: Wait, we're doing this for YOUR bitch!? That's what ALLL of this is about? Spark: HEY! At least I'm cheering her up. And besides I bet would like to be famous. Red: I'm already famous. (to 4th wall) on Dick Figures. Spark: Well THIS isn't canon here. (to 4th Wall) Since people are reading this. Blue: Can we just get this done with? Spark: OH! Your right. (Spark turns to the page at the live concert) Stacy: Whoo! It's my birthday already! (takes a seat) (Jess sadly sits next to Stacy) (The band are at back stage) Spark: Okay, anyone thought of a song? Red: How about a sexy song? Blue: Romantic song? Pink: Aww, I was thinking the same thing. Trollz0r: ROCKING music! Spark: We'll do all that. Now let's DO this! And by the way Pink is the lead singer. Announcer: And now our final act for tonight. Rock'n Fuck'n! Jess: (pops head up) What? Spark: Hey people! We just want to show you true glory of band! Jess: (notices) Spark? Spark: Hey guys come up here! (Red, Pink, Trollz0r and Blue run on stage) Spark: Now I got one question to say... (shouts) WHO DO YOU WANT!!!?!? Crowd: ROCK'N FUCK'N!!!! Spark: WHEN DO YOU WANT THEM!!?!? Crowd: NOW!!!! Jess: (covers ears sadly) Ow! too loud! Spark: Alright guys, LETS DO THIS! Red: THEN LET'S DO THIS (plays drums) SHIIIIIIT!!! Spark: (plays guitar) Trollz0r! Blue! Let's them what we got! (Blue plays his guitar while Trollz0r plays his keyboard) Pink: (sings loudly) You show us everything you've got! You keep on dancing and the room gets hot! You drive us wild, we'll drive you CRAZY!! (the crowd cheers) Pink: I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!! (4 MINUTES LATER) (the band finishes their last part, and Red flips over his drums and does the split in front of the band. The crowd cheers and Jess becomes excited) Jess: (yells) THAT WAS AWESOME!!! (cheers) Stacy: YOU GO RED!!! Spark: (to a girl) HEY YOU!!! (points to Red) HOW ABOUT SHOWING THIS GUY YOUR FUNBAGS!!! (the girl cheers and jumps into Red's arms. They make out) Stacy: HEY!! That's MY Boy bitch! (attacks the girl) Spark: That was fucking awesome! Jess: Spark! Spark! (runs to the stage) Spark: Sup Jess! Jess: Spark that was awesome! Spark: I know, I know! Jess: I LOVED IT! Did you plan ALL this... (touched) for me...? Spark: Yeah, I did. Jess: Aww Spark!!! I could kiss you right now! Spark: Actually go ahead if you want. (Jess pulls Spark's head to hers as they kiss lips) Jess: This was awesome Spark. Thank you... Spark: Your welcome. (to the other girls) AND HOW ALL OF YOU LADIES SHOW THIS GUY YOUR BOOBIES!!! (points to Red) Red: Whoo!! TIME TO PARTAAAYYY!!!!! (plays the drums loudly) WHOOOOO!!!!!! Spark: (to Blue and Pink) You guys can go home if you want. Pink: Okay. Come on Blue let's go. (END) Category:Episodes